


Reunion

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers, s07e05: Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory's POV.  (I don't want to say too much because SPOILERS!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 274

Rory stared around at the grim walls of Winter Quay. Slowly, he crumpled to his knees. He wanted to scream, to sob, to howl, but he knew that it would be no good.

After everything, he'd lost her. Forever. And what was the point of waking up in the graveyard if it was only to lose her again?

Maybe this time, he thought, he could actually die properly.

"Rory?"

He turned to see her, radiant even in the dim light. "The Angel brought me back to you," she said, with wonderment in her voice, then threw herself into his arms.


End file.
